There are a large number of different goods which are packed in flexible containers or packages produced from a film material.
The packages may house particulate goods, such as crisps, peanuts or coffee beans, and in this case often have a so-called pillow shape.
Alternatively, the packages may house liquid goods, such as milk, water or wine, and are here normally of the so-called stand-up pouch type, also referred to as collapsible-type packages. Packages of the stand-up pouch type may, of course, also be used for particulate goods.
Packages or containers of this flexible type are normally opened by the removal of an end tab or corner portion. Alternatively, they can be opened by a user pulling apart the side walls of the package in order thereby to break an upper transverse seal of the package.
Common to these flexible packages is that there is often a need to be able to reseal the package once it has been opened. By resealing the package, the risk of accidental spillage of the content of the package is reduced, whilst the resealing often has a positive effect on the shelf life of the content.
This resealing can be realized with the aid of clips, screw caps, rubber bands, tapes, etc. It has nevertheless proved difficult to provide an opening device which is cheap, reliable and user-friendly.
A recently suggested opening device addressing these issues is known from WO21012/062806. The opening device disclosed therein comprises a thin-walled body which is to be attached on one side wall of a flexible package, in an opening portion thereof. The thin-walled body comprises a first hinge joint about which the body may be folded in order to open the package. A second hinge joint extending transverse to said first hinge is provided, and by folding about this second hinge, the package may be resealed. The body further comprises locking means for releasable locking of the body when folded about said second hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,470 discloses an apparatus for attaching a snap closure on a package. The apparatus comprises a cutter for cutting lengths of closure strips and carrier heads for receiving the lengths of closure strips as well as for attaching the strips on opposing sidewalls of the package.